Centralized lubrication systems are widely used in industrial and heavy-duty mobile equipment applications to lubricate bearing surfaces on a machine. The centralized lubrication system uses a lubrication pump to deliver controlled amounts of lubricant, such as grease or oil, from a reservoir through one or more fluid conduits to lubricate the bearing surfaces of one or more machines. The lubrication pump typically includes a motor that drives a camshaft, which in turn drives a piston within a bore of a pump housing. As the piston moves back and forth within the housing bore, the lubricant fluid is forced to flow from a supply passage in the pump housing through the bore to an exhaust passage for delivery to the lubrication point. Often a plurality of pistons and housing bores are provided by the pump to deliver the lubricant to multiple points on the machine or to multiple machines.